The present invention relates to a cutting metal-working machine, and more particularly to a fully automatic cutting metal-working machine which automatically cuts inputted metal rod material into individual workpieces, and then carries individual workpieces one after another to different processing shaft assemblies to receive different processing procedures, enabling individual workpieces to be automatically processed into finished products.
Following fast development of high technology, a variety of sophisticated cutting-metal working machines have been disclosed for processing metal materials into different finished products (for example, metal fittings, pipe connectors, three-way valve connectors, valve heads, etc.). In order to save manufacturing time and cost of manpower, a fully automatic manufacturing design is required. However, because different cutting metal-working machines may be needed when fabricating a particular metal product., it is difficult to arrange different cutting metal-working machines into a fully automatic manufacturing line. Further, when a manufacturing line is set for fabricating a particular metal item, it cannot be used for fabricating another metal item. Because fabricating a particular metal item usually requires several processing processes (drilling, tapering, milling, grinding, etc.), it is difficult to arrange a conveyer system in a fully automatic manufacturing line to carry workpieces from one cutting metal-working machine to another.